Desierto y Océano
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Eran recuerdos muy preciados para ella, pero no se compararían con lo que vivirían juntos de ahora en adelante... (Serie de micro-drabbles SanVi. Algunos drabbles pueden tener continuidad.)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece y la trama de este le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los pedí prestado para traerles esta pequeña historia.

 **Pareja:** SanVi (Sanji/Vivi)

 **Summary:** Eran recuerdos muy preciados para ella, pero no se compararían con lo que vivirían juntos de ahora en adelante... (Serie de micro-drabbles SanVi. Algunos drabbles pueden tener continuidad.)

 **Advertencia:** Algunos spoilers de la saga Baroque.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este es mi primer publicación en el fandom de One Piece (y obviamente tenía que ser con una de mis parejas favoritas) así que ténganme un poco de paciencia (y no se excedan con los tomatazos). Espero que les guste y lo encuentren merecedor de un review porque toda crítica será bien recibida.

PD: No se me ocurría otro titulo.

* * *

 **Desierto y Océano**

 **01\. Mirada**

No puede evitar sentirse nerviosa al conocerlo. La forma en que él la mira le incomoda, sin embargo al quedarse con la tripulación otro poco –aunque aún bajo aquel maldito nombre clave– se da cuenta de la caballerosa y amable actitud que el demostraba hacía ella, lo cual le sorprendía y le hacía sentir que era alguien de confianza.

 **02\. Protección**

Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia, después de ver a Miss Wednesday a bordo del barco y ser golpeado por Nami-san al pedir una explicación de porque abandonaban aquella grandiosa isla, fue que estaba apuntando con un arma a una mujer –y bastante guapa por cierto– que apareció repentinamente en el barco y comenzó a decirle cosas crueles a Miss Wednesday. Y aunque odiaba lastimar mujeres y se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, sintió que debía protegerla, a aquella joven de cabello azulino que poco conocía pero que repentinamente podía verla aterrada por culpa de la mujer a la que apuntaba.

 **03\. Distracciones**

–Vivi-chan aquí tienes –una pequeña taza de té aparece frente a la joven (preparado con la delicadeza de la que solo eran merecedoras sus bellas damas), quien recién se estaba amoblando a la vida que llevaba aquella tripulación.

Le agradece al cocinero por su amabilidad y él, sumamente feliz, comienza a alagarla con tono romántico y con un corazón en su único ojo visible. Vivi ríe, notando como por un segundo había logrado distraerse de su inminente preocupación.

 **04\. Vigía**

Probablemente hubiera cogido un resfriado en su primera noche de vigía; de no ser porque Sanji subió por el mástil –con una gruesa manta roja en una mano y una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra–. Cubriéndola de aquel frio y ofreciéndole su compañía por unos minutos –con una de sus educadas y complacientes sonrisas–.

 **05\. Tristeza**

Era fácil para él notar lo desconsolada que se sentía la princesa. La tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban cada vez que recordaba el caos existente en su país. Es por ello que se promete, que la ayudará en todo lo que pueda. Que la protegerá cual caballero, pues ella era su princesa.

 **06\. Compañía**

Ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía; podía ser después de las comidas –cuando ella se ofrecía a ayudarle a lavar la vajilla–, durante las noches de vigía en las que alguno de los dos se quedaba unos momentos a acompañar al otro o en cualquier momento libre. Sin importar cuando fuese lo disfrutaban, ver sonreír al otro y sentir su compañía. Pronto, y sin haberlo planeado, se vuelven cercanos y buenos amigos (y los demás pueden notarlo).

 **07\. Conversación**

–Sanji-kun, ¿no has notado que últimamente pareces muy cercano a cierta princesa abordo? –le pregunta Nami una tarde que lo encuentra solo en la cocina.

Sanji se muestra sorprendido, sin embargo casi inmediatamente sus ojos adquieren forma de corazón y juntando sus manos empieza a decirle a la navegante que no tiene por qué estar celosa ya que él las amaba a ambas. Nami rueda los ojos, susurrando un "olvidalo" y piensa que no tenía caso.

Sin embargo Sanji si lo había notado.

 **08\. Alias**

–Yo soy Mr. Prince.

Una gran sonrisa estuvo a punto de surcar los labios de la princesa y poco le faltaba para exclamar aliviada el nombre del cocinero, pero se detuvo al recordar que Crocodile aun no debía conocerlo –pues él no estaba presente cuanto Bon Clay abordó el barco–. El cocinero debía tener un plan y ella no lo arruinaría.

Más, se sentía totalmente aliviada al saber que Sanji estaba a salvo.

 **09\. Soledad**

Durante los dos años en que trabajó en Baroque Works comprendió lo que era sentirse sola, sin nadie en quien confiar. Claro, tenía a Igaram pero no podía verlo muy seguido. Pero entonces los conoció, a aquellos piratas que la llenaban de esperanza cada día. Y ya no se sentía sola, menos con la compañía de Sanji-san, con quien nota ha pasado bastante tiempo últimamente y solo bastaba una pequeña insinuación de parte de Nami para sacarle un sonrojo.

 **10\. Celos**

Vivi sabía que la caballerosidad de Sanji, que aquella actitud de amor y amabilidad hacía las mujeres, era parte de su personalidad, que así era Sanji y a ella le gustaba como tal y como era. Sin embargo a veces desearía que él solo tuviera ojos para ella, que su corazón no tuviera espacio para nadie más.

 **11\. Cabellara**

Los azulinos cabellos de Vivi se sienten sedosos al tacto. Y son de un tono tan azul como el mismo cielo y tan brillantes. Los recorre lentamente hasta las cuidadas puntas. La ve removerse ante la furtiva caricia, pero continúa durmiendo placida con la cabeza descansando sobre su regazo y el cuerpo cubierto con su chaqueta; durante aquella noche de cielo estrellado en la que ambos "comparten" la guardia. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y recargado contra el mástil no tarda en dormir también.

 **12\. Honorifico**

" _Sanji-san",_ lo susurra titubeante, más lo expresa con cariño. Con el mismo honorifico que utilizaba con el resto de la tripulación, demostración de respeto y de sus modales. Sin embargo de una manera se siente distinta al nombrarlo a él, como si aquellas dos simples palabras adquirieran un tono más dulce sin planearlo.

 **13\. Abrazos**

Lo primero en lo que piensa en ese momento era que el cuerpo de Vivi se sentía muy cálido. Con sus brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo cargado de su felicidad y alivio. Un abrazo que le transmitía sus sentimientos y su calidez. El corazón le late frenético y sin control. Sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillen como solían hacerlo al ver a una mujer, pero de una forma se siente diferente. Y no entiende porqué con Vivi es diferente.

 **14\. Culpabilidad**

Sanji observa a la princesa depositar un trapo húmedo en la frente de una dormida Nami. Sabe que Vivi se siente culpable porque la navegante no le había dicho a nadie sobre los síntomas de su fiebre por querer llegar lo antes posible a Arabasta. Así que en cuanto ella se retira a buscar más trapos fríos, él la detiene y le susurra mientras la acompaña que no tiene que estar tan preocupada pues faltaba poco para llegar a la próxima isla y buscar un medico. Vivi suspira y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco, un poco, más tranquila.

 **15\. Presente**

Vivi tenía una buena memoria, siempre la había tenido, y en los momentos en que estaba sola solía recordar a Arabasta en sus épocas doradas y de gloria. Y a la vez no podía evitar imaginar como sería el futuro de su nación, después de que la guerra terminase. Podía quedarse horas meditándolo. Sin embargo desde que había abordado aquella nave y conocido a aquellos piratas solo quería pensar en su presente. En los momentos divertidos con sus nakama, en las conversaciones con Nami y en la compañía y las sonrisas de Sanji-san, en las veces en las que él besaba suavemente su mano en modo de saludo respetuoso y en tantas conversaciones que compartían cuando estaban solos. En las emociones que embargaban su pecho al pensar en él.

 **16\. Arabasta**

Nunca antes había visto un país así. Y aunque la tierra estuviera seca y fuera más árida de lo que debía por la falta de lluvia, creyó que era un lugar hermoso. Podía ver la belleza de aquel lugar especialmente durante las noches que, aunque fueran frías, presentaban un oscuro cielo despejado y adornado con miles de brillantes estrellas, más de las que alguna vez hubiera visto en otro cielo. Arabasta era un lugar precioso e incomparable con cualquier otra isla y al que sin duda deseaba regresar.

 **17\. Heridas**

–¡Sanji-san! –exclamó la princesa, aliviada al verlo entre la multitud de personas que había en el casino.

En ese momento Sanji reparó en la sangre que recorría el hermoso rostro de su princesa y en los moretones y raspones que tenía. Apretó ligeramente los dientes, pensando en _como_ debió habérselos hecho. Ese bastardo cocodrilo al que todos alababan, jamás se lo perdonaría, lo único que hacía era causar sufrimiento a su querida Vivi. Y por más que quisiera quedarse ahí para tranquilizar a la joven, debían apresurarse; pues aun tenían que ir a rescatar a Nami-san y a esos idiotas.

 **18\. Respiración**

–Vivi-chan, aguanta un poco más –corre con la respiración acelerada y un poco entrecortada, más no puede detenerse, sabe que no debe detenerse. Porque Vivi está en peligro, estaba sufriendo sicológica y tal vez (aunque le doliera el solo pensarlo) físicamente en aquellos momentos y él no puede permitirle aquel dolor. Lucharía sin detenerse hasta que todo hubiera terminado, hasta que Vivi pudiera respirar tranquila y fuera feliz, en ese momento; solo en ese momento, y cuando viera su sonrisa, él también podría respirar.

 **19\. Suavidad**

Los labios de Vivi son brillantes y con un leve tono rosáceo natural. Y se sienten suaves al contacto con los suyos propios. Desencadenando una serie de emociones antes desconocidas para el rubio. Recorre su liso cabello con sus dedos y rodea su estrecha cintura acercándola más a él. No saben cuanto tiempo se mantiene así, incluso después de que el beso se rompiera, y a ninguno le importa.

 **20\. Egoísmo**

Por más que Sanji supiera lo mucho que Vivi amaba a su nación y lo mucho que Arabasta la necesitaba en esos momentos, lo único que quería era que ella siguiera viajando a su lado. Y se sentía egoísta por ello; por poner sus deseos por sobre el sueño de una dama –más tratándose de su Vivi-chan–.

 **21\. Despedida**

Durante la despedida de la tripulación hacía la princesa, Sanji se obliga a si mismo a mantenerse sereno y actuar natural, incluso cuando descubren que Nico Robin había abordado el barco. Sin embargo durante el mínimo momento de soledad se permite derrumbarse –solo un poco– porque la mujer que ama –que en verdad ama–, ya no estaba a su lado y sabía que podrían pasar años antes de que se pudieran rencontrar.

 **22\. Luna**

Durante las noches en las que le toca hacer guardia en el barco, Sanji dirige sus ojos al oscuro cielo y admira las estrellas y aquella brillante luna (aunque no brillan tanto como en Arabasta), y a veces no puede evitar preguntarse si Vivi también estaría mirándolos desde su palacio y, tal vez, pensando en él tal y como él pensaba en ella en esos momentos.

 **23\. Distancia**

A pesar de los meses u años que pasasen, Vivi jamás olvidaría todo lo que vivió con sus nakamas, las experiencias que tuvieron juntos y todo lo que sintió estando con ellos. Y a pesar de la distancia sabía que su corazón y sus pensamientos estarían poblados de sus recuerdos sobre el joven cocinero de los Sombrero de Paja y que esperaría siempre impaciente el regreso triunfante de su querida tripulación.

 **24\. Decisiones**

Hay veces en la que Vivi se pregunta que hubiera ocurrido si ella hubiera decidido ir con ellos, conocer el mundo y vivir más aventuras junto a sus nakamas, suele preguntarse también que hubiera ocurrido entre ella y Sanji-San. Si su relación hubiera cambiado aunque fuera un poco.

 **25\. Sueños**

Desde que era un niño el más grande de Sanji fue encontrar el All Blue. Sin embargo a medida que fue viajando junto a sus nakamas y conoció a cierta princesa que conquistó su corazón, se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía otro sueño, otra meta a cumplir. Y ahora que finalmente había hallado aquel mitológico mar, iba en camino a cumplir su segundo sueño; regresar a Arabasta, al lado de aquella princesa.

 **26\. Azul**

Hay veces en las que Vivi, cuando descansa de sus ocupaciones reales, se dirige hacía su balcón y enfocaba la mirada en el horizonte; hacía el océano. De un azul tan profundo que al verlo le recuerda a los ojos de cierto cocinero.

 **27\. Pretendientes**

Asistir a reuniones para conocer –solamente conocer– a jóvenes príncipes de reinos vecinos, interesados en pedir su mano, era una tradición en la realeza. Sin embargo sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo muy lejos en algún punto del mar, en manos de un cocinero pirata. Un pirata que con su caballerosidad, su a veces curioso actuar, sus atenciones, su amabilidad y dedicación, la confianza que le transmitía y sus sonrisas encantadoras la había conquistado.

 **28\. Ansiedad**

Había de faltar una semana para que el Sunny llegara finalmente a las costas de Arabasta. Y la ansiedad carcomía el corazón del cocinero a bordo, ansiedad por volver a ver a su princesa tras tantos años de separación. Tan intranquilo estaba que había consumido ya cuatro cajetillas esa misma tarde –y que decir del día en total–, un record personal. Pero sabía que toda esa inquietud iba a desaparecer al poder contemplar nuevamente la dulce sonrisa de Vivi.

 **29\. Amanecer**

Al levantarse, lo primero que hizo Vivi fue acercarse al balcón de su habitación, una rutina que llevaba haciendo esas últimas semanas. Gracias a los periódicos había sido informada de que Monkey D. Luffy había llegado a Raftel y había cumplido su sueño. Y algo en su corazón le decía que faltaba poco para que volviera a ver a sus queridos amigos. Una sensación de ensueño colmó su ser al pensar en reunirse con ellos y volver a ver a Sanji.

 **30\. Recuerdos**

–Ya veo. No te preocupes. Tu caballero durmiente ha despertado y haré mi trabajo para preservar tu seguridad…

Eso fue lo que, hace muchos años, él le había dicho con tono decidido. Una promesa no expresada en palabras, pues con cada acto del cocinero ella supo que cumplía con ella. Y ahora que habían vuelto a encontrarse y sentía sus brazos rodeándola firme y cariñosamente, podía recordar aquellos momentos como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior. Eran recuerdos muy preciados para ella, pero no se compararían con lo que vivirían juntos de ahora en adelante.


End file.
